


Sungrazing

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A lot of cursing, Alternate Universe - Pirate, First Time, M/M, Mirror Universe (Star Trek), Pirate!Kirk, Prince!Spock, Space Pirates, Vulcan Pirate!Sybok, awkward sex scene lol
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: “欢迎来的企业号，我是James T. Kirk舰长。在瓦肯愿意为你付出赎金之前，希望你在我的船上能过的舒适，”Kirk语气一转，尽是嘲讽，“Spock殿下。”
Relationships: Mirror James T. Kirk/Mirror Spock





	Sungrazing

**Author's Note:**

> 云盘深处还藏了这篇文！是当时和@暮火暗岩 小伙伴一起写的，还出了本子。本子插图排版也是暮火暗岩和西北一起搞的，感谢感谢:)  
> 旧粮忘了重吃，就和新粮一个样子嘛！（。

“稳住。”James T. Kirk 舰长的声音在企业号的舰桥上阴沉回响，所有人都盯着漆黑的屏幕上的某一点，等待着猎物的靠近。

Sybok最好是对的，Kirk的手渐渐握成拳，把自己的烦躁将将压下， _你最好说的是实话，否则_ _……_

一个光点刺破黑暗，终于，一艘银色的飞船缓缓显现，丝毫不知道自己已经被好几双如狼似虎的眼睛紧盯，被相位炮锁定。金绿色的眸子闪过一丝压抑的喜悦。下一步，就是算准时机。

多年的海盗经验让Kirk知道，这其实才是一次狩猎最重要的部分——何时关闭隐形装置，让对方知道自己的存在。不能太早，否则猎物会有机会在踏入陷阱前逃走；也不能太晚，否则绝境的恐惧反而让他们决定拼死一搏，有可能两败俱伤。必须是那恰当的一刻,让对方知道自己无路可逃，却也有时间思量到，投降的损失更小。

可这是对货船，是对人类或者其他种族的飞船才有用。现在，标志性的圈箭式结构逐渐显现，这是一艘瓦肯飞船。

Kirk打开了到轮机部的通讯，“Scotty...”马上，苏格兰人的声音就传了过来：“是的，舰长，都准备好了。”因工程量太大，隐形装置无法连接到舰桥上来，Kirk便让他的轮机长来操控它。经过几次磨合后，现在两个人虽说不算是完全配合无间，但从来也没掉过链子。Kirk让通讯开着，没再说话，直到——“现在。”

船载电路负荷减小，嗡嗡的震动声减弱了一个档次。但是Kirk并没有注意到这个，因为他绝对不能让这艘飞船有机会逃脱。“对方正在升起护盾，准备进入曲速！”代理科学官职位的Gary焦急的声音从Kirk右侧传来，后者皱眉。

“相位炮锁定对方引擎攻击，绝不能让他跑了。”虽然企业号并不差劲，可是Kirk知道，想要在曲速追上这个崭新的瓦肯飞船的话可是要费点劲。这次必须万无一失。

Sulu的手在控制台上飞舞，红色的能量束笔直的朝着瓦肯飞船射去，可是Kirk觉得还是太慢了，有一瞬间他几乎以为这艘银色的飞船会在光束到达前消失，然后留给他们只有黑暗。

几乎。

瓦肯飞船在相位炮的攻击下好似没有受损，但是Gary愉悦的声音道出了事实，“对方护盾降至19%”

“很好，”Kirk嘴角轻轻勾起，“继续攻击，毁掉引擎。”看来对方的确是个没有经验的新手，但也没有狂妄的敢和企业号交火。Kirk心中暗喜，打开了到安全部的通讯：“Farrell，带十个人去传送室待命。”

“对方护盾已完全失效。”Kirk看了一眼Gary，后者盯着扫描仪，之后回头对上Kirk的目光，“飞船内只有一个生命体读数，舰长。”Kirk皱眉， _竟然连个保镖都不带_ _……_

“Gary，把坐标给传送室，让他们准备传送一人登舰。”

很快，Gary直起身子，笑容如同闻到血腥味的野兽。“人已经在我们手里了，舰长。”此话一出，Kirk扫视着欢呼的舰桥船员，也微微一笑。“Gary，还是老规矩，你带你的人去那艘瓦肯船上把能用的东西带回来。我去传送室……见见这家伙。

“Sulu，你来接管舰桥。”Kirk走进电梯，Gary紧随其后。

传送室的门缓缓打开，里面的情形颇为赏心悦目——Kirk的人围成一圈，相位枪全都指着那个站在传送台上的瓦肯人，后者瘦削的身躯隐藏在黑色的长袍之内，长发微微有些凌乱，犀利的深色眼眸在Kirk进来的那一瞬间就锁定在他身上，Kirk没有看到一丝恐惧。

Sybok说的没错。Kirk真的是要好好感谢那个瓦肯海盗，如果不是他那一晚酒后失言，这条大鱼可就落不到Kirk手上了。

Kirk推开Farrell，向那瓦肯人走过去，后者见他如此张扬的不顾安危挑起了右侧的眉毛。Kirk不能显得反而处于弱势，他故意从上到下细细打量了那个瓦肯人一番，他才是掌控全局的人。

“欢迎来的企业号，我是James T. Kirk舰长。在瓦肯愿意为你付出赎金之前，希望你在我的船上能过的舒适，”Kirk语气一转，尽是嘲讽，“Spock殿下。”

四个小时后……

“你他妈就是个祸害，”Kirk双手抱胸倚着门框，总结道，“我和瓦肯使馆取得了联系。我要提醒你，那还是冒着暴露飞船位置的风险——对你的失踪表示负责，而即使我并不是很理解瓦肯人，但我相当理解外交辞令，而我觉得他们的答复可以被翻译成‘哦，好吧’。”

Spock坐在临时舱房的床上，视线落在他和Kirk之间那张桌子上内嵌的电脑屏幕上。虽然那屏幕发着光，但想也知道上面不可能有什么有意义的内容——Spock大约只是不想给Kirk好脸色看，虽然他不会承认这一点，但在面对一个刚刚炸了你所在的船、并看上了你所谓的社会地位要把你据作人质的恐怖分子的时候……有这种反应也是理所当然的。

“你说我该拿你怎么办？给我个建议。”Kirk也放弃了目光交流，但房间里实在没什么可看的，几秒钟后他也开始盯着仪表板发呆，“真的，什么建议都行……我是真没辙了。企业号有几个常去的黑港……不过说真的，”他说到这儿停顿了一下，摇了摇头，“他妈的Sarek。你爹就这个态度……你想回家吗？

“我实在是不怎么想把你送回去。瓦肯是全宇宙最难偷渡的地方，也许除了索利安母星。”Kirk嗤笑道，“要是随便找个边缘星球把你扔下……这种地方我都不敢说能活着回去，我还不如直接给你一枪。

“但我真是不想再背人命官司。这次事情闹得有点大，Komack那个老混蛋万一被逼急了，像苍蝇一样很能烦人的。”

Kirk停下了自己的喋喋不休，再次看向Spock，可是那个瓦肯人依旧臭着一张脸，这对Kirk心中憋的那团暗火可没什么帮助。Kirk决定破罐破摔，“要不然这样，我先——或者你自己找点事情做，你也算是有点用我也能感觉这买卖没砸我手里……船上虽然有食品复制机但我们也是需要补给的你不能一直白吃白喝。”这回Spock终于看向了Kirk，但是这眼神……Kirk总感觉那瓦肯王子像是在看Risa马戏团里的tribble一样。 _他妈的瓦肯人，大不了就算这笔赔了！_

Kirk哼了一声，扭头走回了舰桥，殊不知房间里的Spock露出了若有所思的小小微笑。

***

“见鬼的，Scotty，”Kirk拍着通讯台上的按钮大喊大叫，“相位炮上线究竟还要多长时间？”

“不是相位炮的问题啊，舰长，”轮机长的一口苏格兰话几乎里带着哭腔，“是企业号，她的曲速舱挨了那一炮，现在引擎功率受限，如果你还想活着回到Delix星系咱们就没法在曲速六开火，除非——”

“除非什么？”

“除非我到舰桥上去手动控制能源和备用能源分配，舰长，但那样就没人在轮机室里安抚她的火爆脾气了。”

“该死的。不是说你，”Kirk嚷了一句，切断了到轮机室的通讯，转头看着大屏幕上投射的舰艉视图，两艘索利安梭形舰紧追不舍，不时射出一两道飞丝，压迫着他们的行进方向。

这样下去……再过半个小时，他们就要被逼进索利安空域内了。

该死的索利安人和他们该死的领地意识，企业号刚在Delix IV干了一票大的——一批走私的三钴合金，附赠两箱罗慕兰麦酒——只是在他们家门口没打招呼路过了一下！妈的，搞走私这一行怎么可能把自己的行程诏告天下，鬼知道会不会被你们转手就把情报卖给仇家？

两发光子鱼雷倒不是不能解决问题，他也相信Sulu能精准地命中哪怕是飞梭这种尺寸的目标，但关键是……Delix星系这地方是个风水宝地，企业号是为数不多的拥有火力压制、又拥有隐形装置，敢于穿过索利安人的监视来这儿做交易的船之一。他还不想跟索利安人结下死仇。

倒不是说现在双方就能合作愉快……只是，虽然在海盗看来打晕哨兵跟捅死哨兵的效果差不多，但对于星政府来说这可是截然不同的两个概念。

至于明明有隐形装置，怎么却被索利安人发现了的这个问题……

不，绝不是Chekov手滑撞上了他们的警戒丝，如果是那样的话，可怜的俄罗斯裔领航员现在不会在舰桥上坐着。

“左舷相位炮上线——”Sulu看到仪表盘上的闪动，大声报告。

“舰长！”Scotty的声音这时候也从Kirk的椅子扶手上响起来，“我让能她腾出半个线圈功率来支持相位炮，但我怀疑她只能发射一次——”

“舰长！”电梯门向两侧滑开，一个灰头土脸、长袍整整齐齐绑在腰上的瓦肯人拎着个工具箱走了进来，另只手还端着隐形装置的半个球形外壳，“我们离开Delix星系时所遭遇的伽马粒子暴伴生亚空间乱流对隐形装置环磁极发生构件内部平衡——”

“他妈的说人话！”Kirk扭头大喊，随后意识到哪里不对，“你怎么在修那东西……不对，你他妈的怎么出来了？Gary Mitchell！为什么咱们的人质在船上乱跑还拆了船上的零件？”

“我‘修好’了船上的零件，”Spock更正道。

“好好，”Kirk觉得有点头疼，“你是怎么……算了，管他呢，隐形装置现在怎么样了？”

“只要我们把速度降至曲速5.2，就可以在维持护盾的前提下进入隐形状态，但是无法进行攻击。所以我建议现在向方位5-17-4.3发射一枚光子鱼雷，3.2秒后以相位炮引爆，造成的辐射伤害可使对方二号飞梭失去行动能力至少八点三分钟，同时烟幕与光尘将使一号梭失去视野——” 

“按他说的办！”Kirk大喊。

一个多小时的混乱和紧张后，企业号再次解除了隐形状态，正缓缓的往新目的地航行。危机解除后Kirk做的第一件事，就是打了个手势，让依旧在舰桥的Spock随他进了最近的简报室。门关上后，Kirk自顾自的去复制机拿了一杯波本润润刚刚在舰桥吼疼了的嗓子。

“茶？”Kirk转过身，看见Spock摇了摇头。“很好，解释。”

“我所做的事情只是为了我个人的安危着想。”Spock把手背在身后、不带感情地说，“考虑到我目前的处境，企业号被击沉的状况也是我所不愿见到的。”

“可以理解。”Kirk耸耸肩，“我看你是个挺厉害的家伙。反正你一时半会儿也回不去了……说实话，看你出来时的状况和瓦肯的态度，你根本就是从家跑出来的吧？

“我跟了你几天，你那航迹根本不像是计划好了要去什么地方。不过谁没干过这种事？我小时候也从家跑出来过——不过骑的是我妈的气垫摩托，咳，不谈这个——我看你在机械电路跟计算机上还挺厉害，正好我船上缺人手，要不然……？”

Spock没说什么……但他的脸有点发青。也不知道对瓦肯人来说这算是个什么表情。

Kirk暗暗一笑，本来也没太指望这个瓦肯的贵族后裔肯上贼船。这就是现实，Kirk晃着杯中没有冰块的酒想着，他不指望一个初出茅庐的家伙——即便他是瓦肯人——能马上适应。离家出走被演绎成开着私人飞船直接把母星抛在身后，也就只有Spock能这么单纯吧。无论是瓦肯星上那帮古板，满嘴外交辞令，善用心思缜密逻辑绕晕对手的长老，还是总跟他抢生意，时而心狠手辣时而能和他喝酒聊天的瓦肯海盗Sybok，他们无一不是万分谨慎的。也只能是不谙世事的公子哥——

“在我回到瓦肯之前，我可以暂时接替科学官一职。”Kirk的思绪被Spock的话打断，人类又惊又喜的看着瓦肯人，之后给了后者一个玩味的笑。

“毕竟，”Spock顿了顿，“我不能，按你的话说，‘一直白吃白喝’。”

Kirk没绷住笑。他一口饮尽杯中的酒，走到门口，之后回头看着Spock，“那就跟我来舰桥，科学官的活儿可够你忙的。”

***

“五秒钟后跳出曲速——四——三——二——一——”Chekov用他的俄罗斯口音拉着长腔，“我们到了！”

Kirk可以理解他的激动之情。事实上就连他自己也在心里欢呼雀跃了片刻——他们抵达的可是Risa，这个名字所代表的不是什么随随便便的M级行星——这是疲惫海员的圣地。

“谢谢你，Chekov先生。”Kirk开口时才意识到自己心中的愉悦还是满溢在话音里露了出来，不过管他呢，现在可不是摆船长架子的好时机，“那么就按之前安排好的，大家去好好地休息一下吧。”

大家纷纷由座位起身、大呼小叫地结伴走进高速电梯，舰桥上带出一片骚动。Kirk挂着满脸笑意看着活力四射的大家，说实话，在这种无关紧要的小事上比起军队规矩，他更喜欢这种行事风格。

“对了，Spock先生。”他说这话时恰巧看到和这一片骚乱格格不入的瓦肯人，“虽说按照之前的安排，你要第一批在船上值班……但你也回去多少收拾一下东西吧？Risa这里通往象限各星区的航路都有不少，我也帮你注意一下，说不定能联络到愿去瓦肯附近的船。”

话是这么说，但Kirk对此也没抱太大热情。一来，有营业执照的大型商船肯定不会开设Risa和瓦肯之间的航路、而无照的黑户也大多不愿去瓦肯这种规章死板程度宇宙第一的地方，二来……Spock走了之后，企业号上就又缺一个科学官了。

自从他们还在帝国的时候，No.1调离，大副和科学官的工作就一直是Gary在兼任。说实话，那小子干得不怎么样……也许是他强人所难了，科学官跟大副这两个职位的活儿可都不少，Kirk自己看着那家伙的工作清单有时候都要大皱眉头。

_但就算有困难，也不至于搞成他那样啊……_

科学实验室的事情一直有Scotty在帮忙，他们在帝国的时候还勉强能撑下来，但自从拿到隐形装置、企业号开始单飞，Scotty的事情也多了起来，那段时间的科学实验室……

啊。Kirk闭了闭眼。他不怎么想回忆那段痛苦的、恨不得一星期能被火灾警报吵醒三次的日子。随后他意识到Spock一走，他恐怕马上就要回到那种日子里去……

幸好这家伙在船上的时候已经帮Scotty完全调试好了隐形装置，他这么想着，又看了Spock一眼。

事情究竟是怎么发展成这样的啊？Kirk对这世间的机缘巧合也只能报以微笑。他盯上Spock的时候，本想拿这家伙当人质、从瓦肯使馆手里狠狠敲诈一笔，结果却是捡了个科学官回来。

打破最初那一层“海盗和人质”的关系隔阂之后，他们的关系进展出乎意料地顺利。当然船上的有些人大概不会这么认为，瓦肯人乍看之下那拒人于千里之外的态度着实是有点吓人。Gary可能就是这群人之首了……至于老骨头，虽然他跟Spock天天针锋相对地吵架，但是想一想，也只有他能跟Spock没完没了地说上那么多话。

Kirk走了半天神，转回来发现Spock根本没理他，还盯着操作台，也不知在思考什么。咬了咬牙，Kirk还是下定决心说了这么一句：“我说真的？回家的事还是思考一下比较好……虽然我不知道你究竟遇到什么事，不过离家出走这么久也该够了。”话说出来的时候，Kirk才感觉到Spock注定的离开将成为现实。虽然从一开始Spock的态度就是不会久留，Kirk也答应了，可是现在……哪怕这个瓦肯人真的在考虑离开，这想法都让Kirk有一丝不适，甚至于——不舍。

事情是怎么到这一步的，从什么时候开始Kirk已经习惯于从余光里看见Spock在他右侧的身影，结伴的午饭，晚间下棋时针锋相对却又点到为止的讨论。Spock并不是他一开始以为的那种纸上谈兵的单纯富家子弟，他的学识，他的许多观点都让Kirk暗暗佩服与欣赏。已经很久没有人这么和他合拍了。太久了。

Kirk想到有时他在Spock脸上捕捉到的一闪而过的表情——他认得它们，他在那些追寻梦想中的珍宝太久，在最后关头咬着牙带着无尽的渴望坚持着的船员的脸上看到过。他希望这次自己没有看错。

几层甲板之下，这时候Gary已经在他自己的舱房里了。说实话，要是他对他那见不得人的谋划没有这么热衷、在离开舰桥时稍许慢上一步，听到Kirk和Spock两人的对话，迎接他的命运可能会大不相同。

但世上没有那许多“如果”。

Risa，一家完全说不上是豪华、但也还算装潢整齐的餐厅，单间。

虽说这种地方给人的第一印象是鱼龙混杂，但越是这种地方的老板，越懂得有些人担心隔墙有耳、有些事情最好不要偷听的道理，所以当他拍着胸脯对Kirk说“我能给你找到没人打扰的房间”时Kirk满怀喜悦地多给了他几个钱币。

虽说帝国的信用点在大多边缘星球都可流通，但他们毕竟已经脱离帝国许久，入乡随俗也没什么坏处。

纵然如此，Kirk在碰洒了装有蜥蜴白兰地的杯子、绿色酒液泼满金色制服，还发出了一声大叫的时候，依然有点担心这屋子 的隔音程度。

Gary买通饭馆老板特意安排的隔壁的单间里，他在听见Kirk那声大叫的时候，自己也差点儿弄翻了杯子——他本来整个人就贴在墙边，虽然眼疾手快地用肘部和大腿接住了玻璃杯、没有发出肯定会被其实隔音没有那么好的房间里的两人听到的响动，但他也被粘腻的饮料泼了一身。

“你打扰我跟酒馆里那妞约会、把我叫出来说有话要讲，还特意说要找隔音的房间，想对我讲的就是这个？”Kirk至今依然有些感到不可思议地说。

“是的。”Spock面无表情地从眼前的一大盘青菜沙拉上切下一块、叉起送入口中，他对付那些外形毫无规则可言的大片菜叶还能做到如此优雅，跟对面端着只剩一个杯子底的蜥蜴白兰地的Kirk形成了强烈对比。

“你想推翻帝国的统治？”Kirk把这话重复了一遍，随即干笑着说，“哈——我算是知道你为什么从家跑出来了。”

这时候，受到冲击更甚的还要数隔壁屋里的Gary。他向老天发誓他本来没想撞破什么惊天阴谋——他只是觉得自己在船上的地位受到Spock这个莫名奇妙冒出来的外来者威胁、又没能找到对他下手的合适时机—— _这真不怪他，老天啊，这瓦肯人的生活作风简直是个苦行僧_ ——于是决定干脆对舰长下手。

Gary大概是唯一一个从科学实验室的混乱中受益的家伙。那段日子里，他得以私藏了不少违禁药品以备不时之需，本以为今天晚上能派上用场。但现在看来，他似乎还有另一个选择……

帝国对企业号一直抱有一种“这真是天大的污点我们不想承认它的存在”的态度，也正是这种态度让企业号挺过了最困难的开头两个月。但如果前帝国旗舰这个身份不够让那帮将军们足够地重视……前帝国旗舰加上动乱策划者，这可就非常足够了。

虽然目前看来，Kirk是否会同意Spock这个怎么看都像是痴人说梦的提议还有待商榷，但只要有这些许的只言片语，Gary相信帝国那些老家伙的疑心病程度。

Gary一向觉得帝国是个靠山。你可以说他是个趋炎附势之人，他甚至都不会因为这评价皱起眉头。身处乱世，就该寻个遮风挡雨的屋檐——这话难道不对吗？

总而言之——他可没有甘为和平与自由抛头颅洒热血的烈士精神。

“事实上，并非如此。”就在Gary脑中一瞬间转过无数思路的同时，Spock这样说道。

Kirk用疑惑的眼神看着Spock：“等等，你是在说，想要推翻帝国这件事并不是你的一时起意——也对，你不是这个性格的人——也就是说，你下面要讲的是确实存在、并且有可能是性命攸关的计划。”

Spock那不予置评的沉默就好像是在说“没错”。

虽然仍不觉得这是个好主意，但收集情报的本能让Kirk坐直了身子：“让我听听。”

Spock摇了摇头。Kirk甚至感觉他看到——虽然不可能——瓦肯人隐约皱起了眉头。

“在你正式表态之前我很难解释更多，”他答道。

哈——这是当然。如果一个地下革命组织就这样随随便便地在被人问起时把自己的情况全盘托出，那么加入这种组织才是傻瓜的行为。

“我可以说的是，就像瓦肯人相信和平，我相信我们正在做的是正确的事情。”

“如果我说我赞成你的行为。注意我所说的是如果，” Kirk这样试探着问。“如果”这个前提是他和Spock对话的基础。让他承认一场革命的意义和推翻帝国的可行性……这对于一名前帝国军官来说还是太困难了点。

“——那么你又如何知道我是否值得信赖。啊——这也属于不能解释的范畴吧？”

按照正常的思路，这种问题绝对是机密中的机密。“获得组织信任的方法”，这是比组织的信任本身还要重要的事情。

但Spock对这个问题做出了十分明确的回答：“这对我来说并不是难题。这个问题的答案我现在就可以向你展示。”

“展示”而不是“解释”，这个用词进一步地引发了Kirk的好奇心。

“请吧，”他说。

Spock将手伸向Kirk的脸。后者条件反射性地向后退了半步。

“抱歉。”

“请原谅。”

“不，是我的错——请继续吧。”

于是Spock将手放在Kirk的面颊上——

那一瞬间他看见光。他看见无数希望和梦想。他看见自己被阴沉的黑暗笼罩，因那黑暗的沉重而无力，因瞳孔适应了这可恶的黑暗而不敢抬起头眺望远方的太阳。他看见瓦肯人站在山巅迎着朝霞布道——

只有有人在黑暗中活着并牢记光明，才有太阳出来的日子。

生命中仅此一次，自然单纯的冲动主导一切，他站在瓦肯人的身侧，张开双臂走下悬崖，从坠落中找到自在飞翔的感觉。

当他再次睁开眼与瓦肯人视线相交时，脸上挂着阳光般的灿烂金色笑容。

“现在我可以满足你的第一个要求了，”Spock说这话时，脸上的淡淡笑意或许——只是或许——不仅仅是他的错觉。

隔壁Gary再次把刚倒上的饮料洒了一身。

什么情况啊？到底发生了什么啊？难道说等这假期结束，企业号这艘海盗船就要变成革命先锋了？别开玩笑了好不好！这不就是找死吗！

像这样他无声地咆哮着。但就算他瞪着眼睛把脑袋甩上再多圈，也不可能知道一墙之隔的房间里在刚才的三分钟内究竟发生了什么，才促使Kirk做出这种令人完全无法理喻的决定。。

这个时候——

“喂、老板，——服务生也好，拿瓶酒进来。”

Kirk大声地喊道。在思考一些沉重或严肃的话题时，海员多少都有小酌两杯的习惯。虽然房间有一定的隔音性能，但由于他打开了门、并且刻意地为了让外面能听到而提高音量，所以服务生还是回应了他。

“来咯~”曾被Gary买通而把他安置在能够隐约听见两人对话的隔壁房间的服务生脸上挂着做作的表情、以油滑的腔调和夸张的步态端着放有一只酒瓶和两个杯子的托盘出现在走廊一侧。

Gary在这时候从自己的房间探出头去，拉过服务生的衣角，在他的口袋里塞上一把隐约还因为刚才泼掉的饮料而有点湿粘的钱币、在两个杯子底部分别抹了点什么东西。

“Spock，我得谢谢你。你让我看到了从未想过的可能性。”Kirk从侍者手中接过酒瓶与两个玻璃杯的同时还在说话，只在递出费用时对侍者点头致意，“只是企业号这一艘船又能做些什么？……我得喝一口。你要不要来点儿？酒精是强心剂啊。”

等到服务生离开房间之后，Spock从Kirk手中接过对方礼貌性地递过来的一杯饮品。虽然就Kirk所知Spock不怎么喝酒，但既然有两个杯子，自己在喝酒时至少给对方倒上一杯、询问一下意图也是一种礼貌。而Spock似乎觉得在这种场合喝一点也没关系的样子，就这么接了下来。

当然，两人的喝法还是很不相同。Kirk往嘴里灌了一口之后，杯子瞬间就空了一半，而Spock则是慢悠悠地说完一句话后才轻轻抿上一口——看上去就像是用杯沿碰了碰嘴唇。

“若是你有心带领这革命，”Spock是这样说的，“整个瓦肯都会在你身后。”

Kirk因惊讶而睁大了眼睛。他从椅子上站起来、撑着桌子向前探身，似乎是因这句话受到了很大震动、想对Spock说些什么——

然后直挺挺地栽了下去。

Spock这才意识到舌尖上泛开的掺杂在酒液里的毒素的味道。他立刻吐了口唾沫。他只抿了这么一口，加上瓦肯人在许多方面都比人类强大许多的体质，自己倒是没什么大碍，但是——

他从Kirk腰间掏出通讯器、呼叫企业号上值班的医官请求紧急传送，在Kirk化光消失的同时他冲出了两人所在的包厢、看到隔壁那扇虚掩的门。

服务生听到颈骨被tal-shaya折断的声音、匆忙跑上来检查的时候只看见自己主顾的尸体。虽然Spock并没有那种打算，但大概之后的很长一段时间里，这家伙都要在害怕遭到报复的提心吊胆中度过了。

***

他没有疯。

帝国。他想不想毁了这宇宙里盘踞的该死的庞然大物？——当然。

James T. Kirk躺在医务室的病床上，在药物作用下头脑昏沉，陷入朦胧的回忆——

_“嘿，_ _Jim Boy_ _，”老骨头的声音比平时更显兴高采烈，完全不像平时那种催命似的语气，大约是他自己也觉得今天的经历颇为有趣，“你准备什么时候到医务室来？还是说你准备今天一天都顶着那对儿……地精耳朵？”_

_Kirk_ _舰长对此的回应是抬头看了看眼前屏幕上的可视化图像，上面两艘罗慕兰猛禽舰正像没头苍蝇一样四下乱转，没完没了地做着徒劳的扫描。“别着急，老骨头，”他说，“至少等咱们安全回到中立区的另一侧。”_

_“啊，我不急。就算你决定永久保留下那些耳朵和眉毛，我也不会有什么意见。”老骨头念道，“我对罗姆兰人没什么偏见。”_

_“的确。正面战场上他们是值得尊敬的对手——但仅限于正面战场上，”_ _Kirk_ _同意道，“他们是最好的那种对手——强大到足以提供压力使人保持警惕、重视，却没有聪明到能在关键性的战略对抗中造成威胁。”_

_“考虑到你在刚才两小时内的成果，你完全有资格这样评论。”老骨头玩笑道，“也就是说你会下来？听上去你对他们也并不那么情谊深厚嘛。”_

_“战斗还没结束呢。”_ _Kirk_ _耸耸肩，意识到对方看不到自己的动作，随后加了一句，“世事难料哦，我会换主意也说不定。”_

_他按下一个键，关闭通讯，随后开启另一个频道：“嘿_ _Scotty_ _，那东西在咱们的船上运行得如何？”_

_“船体结构差太多了，舰长，”带有浓重口音与焦头烂额色彩的嗓音和丁零当啷的工具碰撞声搅合在一起，“我能让它运转，但有部分电路过载，我尽量让它坚持到咱们返回中立区——”_

_“不够，”_ _Kirk_ _打断，“从台面上来讲咱们已经主动穿越中立区，从事实上来讲我们把握了他们的军事机密。仅仅返回我们一侧没有用，我们必须坚持到帝国的支援抵达。你能给我保证吗？”_

_“呃……那要多长时间？”_ _Scotty_ _犹豫了片刻，最后还是没能给出肯定的答复。_

_“不确定。”_ _Kirk_ _这样答道。_

_“大约半小时后能穿过中立区……”_ _Gary_ _插嘴，“从上次收到的舰队坐标来看，他们收到信息、赶过来跟咱们会和，最少需要四十分钟？”_

_“给我两小时？”舰长以那种命令式的语气问道。_

_“_ _Aye_ _，没问题。”_ _Scotty_ _答。_

_Kirk_ _再次拍了一下椅子扶手上的控制按钮，随即起身，绕着舰桥走了半圈。没头苍蝇似的罗慕伦船已经放弃了搜索，而是直接朝着帝国空域的方向前进——而那，很不幸地，也正是企业号不得不走的路。_

_看来他们也知道隐形装置在企业号上撑不了多久，_ _Kirk_ _想。_

_他走过舰桥正面的屏幕，那上面显示着两艘虽看不见企业号、航迹却与她惊人地相似的猛禽舰涂装艳丽的腹侧。他对其视而不见，径直走向_ _Uhura_ _的岗位：“帮我接通_ _Komack_ _将军，问他支援究竟什么时候能到。”_

_Uhura_ _点点头，俯身在工作台上忙碌片刻：“将军的回信——‘接应舰队正在准备出发。请尽可能甩脱追兵，并以防意外，尽快将隐形装置的分析数据回传。’具体时间没说。”_

_“这混蛋。”_ _Kirk_ _开口便骂，停顿片刻后加上一句，“你试试能不能截听到舰队内部通讯？嗯……看看他们到底耽搁在什么上了。”_

_Uhura_ _略显惊讶地抬起头：“好的，舰长。”_

_一时间，舰桥上陷入了一种奇异的静寂。他们似乎没什么可以做的，这次任务突然变成了_ _Scotty_ _跟那隐形装置之间的较量，而终点线也即是判定胜负与生死的量尺却握在舰队那群鬼知道在搞些什么鬼的家伙手里。_

_Kirk_ _没有回到自己的座位。他站在_ _Uhura_ _身后，等着她工作的结果，就好像他确知有些事情将要发生。_ _Uhura_ _没有让他失望，她在片刻后睁大了眼睛，扭身去寻找舰长的视线，在_ _Kirk_ _对她做了个“请”的手势后，_ _深吸一口气：“舰队十五分钟前已经整备完毕。_ _Komack将军下令暂缓出动，尽最大可能避免与罗慕兰正面冲突。_

_“以及……”说出这话似乎花去了她全身的气力，“发生重火力对抗时，企业号可以牺牲。”_

_Kirk_ _看着手里的磁带，那是_ _Scotty_ _刚从轮机部传回的隐形装置数据。几分钟之前，企业号面临被击沉在罗慕兰空域的风险，本该即刻将数据传回总部时，他就问了自己一个问题：_

_这块碟片，值不值得用一艘旗舰去换？_

_现在看来……很显然是值得的。_

_“左满舵，”_ _Kirk_ _大喊。_

_“你要去哪？”在_ _Chekov_ _来得及调整航线之前，_ _Gary_ _跳出来按住了领航员的手。_

_“帝国外面，”_ _Kirk_ _看着_ _Gary_ _，一字一顿地说。_

_我的决定，这不是疯狂_ ，Kirk不知道自己有没有说出这句话，但是他听得了回答，感觉到一双温暖有力的手握住他的手。

“我知道，James，我知道。”

摄入的神经毒素依旧让Kirk时不时的偏头痛，现在他谨遵医嘱，在自己的舱房里静养。当Spock在门外请求进入时，Kirk正坐在床上皱着眉，揉着太阳穴。

“进来。”门在Spock身后关上的声音都让头痛稍稍加剧，Kirk努力让自己的表情不要变化。

Spock好像皱了皱眉，看来Kirk的掩饰并没有太成功。“McCoy医生曾告知我偏头痛是此种毒素的后遗症之一。我……可以帮助你减轻痛苦。”

习惯性回绝的语句都到了嘴边，可这一次，Kirk并没有想到拒绝的理由。“止痛药都不管用，你有什么办法？”

“按摩，和一个浅层精神融合。我可以将疼痛移去。”

Kirk挑眉，同时意识到自己也不知什么时候也沾染上了Spock的习惯。他记得他和Spock的第一次精神融合——就好像他能忘记似的，一个灵魂带着赤裸的坦诚展示着自己，分享信息，Kirk也感觉到自己被触碰，从未这般深切和真实的了解过另一个人。没有秘密，没有谎言，只有——志同道合的精神相触瞬间的温暖，如同在安多利星上喝到一杯加了肉桂煮到沸腾的上好红酒。或许Spock所言为真，不妨一试。

Kirk点了点头，看着Spock坐在床边，他们之间只有两个手掌的距离。Kirk稍稍侧身，尽量让自己背对着Spock。他更多是感觉到——而不是听到——Spock的谢意。奇怪，Kirk才应该是那个道谢的人。他感觉到Spock的手轻轻放在他的额头两侧，并没有施加任何压力，只是让人类习惯这被轻触的感觉。之后手指缓缓下移，到了他耳垂前面，这回Kirk感觉到些许按压。

“放松你的下颚。”话语被吹拂到Kirk耳畔，Kirk这时才意识到自己的肌肉有多紧绷，放松此刻变得陌生。他尝试，片刻后迟来的酸痛侵袭着他的脸颊和牙齿。然而在他能有所反应前，他再次感觉到了那种温暖——来自Spock精神的温暖，包裹住了这感觉，让痛楚如同雪花在手背上一样融化，消失殆尽。这暖意不再停留在表层，它渐渐深入，找到了最主要的疼痛根源。不像Kirk曾经担忧过的那般，Spock所谓的“移去”并不像是相位炮瞄准并击毁目标那般，而仅仅如同双手握着冰块，一点一点，它终究会被持续不断的热度融化。到最后，最后一丝冰冷也会无影无踪。

当Spock的手移到Kirk的肩膀时，Kirk依旧能感觉到舒适的温暖在他的精神里。没有疼痛。

“我还没感谢你救了我。”Kirk也不知为何此刻自己的声音这么小，即便房间里只有他们二人，仿佛声音抬得更高会打破这易碎的温暖。

“感谢不合逻辑。我只是在做我应该做的。”双手施以合适的压力，将酸痛和僵硬一点点揉出双肩。

Kirk回之以一个懒洋洋的微笑，并没有意识到以现在的姿势Spock并不能看到。“不管怎样，谢谢你。我从未想到……”为他去除痛苦的双手稍稍停顿，Kirk向后靠去，让Spock继续，“我从不认为我能活过五十岁，无论我在不在帝国里。投毒是一个我不怎么想过但是更加符合实际的选择。”Spock并没有做出回答，但他们之间的寂静无声并不尴尬。Kirk知道瓦肯人在倾听，同时也在用沉默鼓励他继续。

Kirk轻轻一笑，但笑声中满是自嘲。“从我还是学员的时候我就认识Gary了。这么多年，我知道他是什么样的人，但是这也让我放松了警惕。他想自保并没有什么错，但是他万万不该对你我下手。”Kirk突然转身，面对着Spock，握住他没来得及收回的手，一瞬间突然有那么多思绪和情感，他想要分享给Spock，但却又突然不知从何说起。“我不想在知道，我本可以拥有你，和你一起为共同的理想奋斗之后，失去所有的机会。”Kirk低下头，这一句话是如此苍白无力。

“我曾认为，你是一个傲慢自大，粗鲁无礼的帝国叛徒。”Kirk猛地抬起头，盯着Spock，完全被这瓦肯人搞糊涂了，“脱离帝国大概会是你这一生唯一值得纪念的事。”

Kirk慢慢扯出一个很小的微笑，“或许应该再加上一条，绑架了一个瓦肯王子，结果发现是个亏本买卖。”

Spock现在看样子好像是不知道他应该生气还是嗤笑。“但我很……高兴，我错了。你远比官方档案中描写的更加伟大。你的观点，你的思想与我的不谋而合，而你的精神……那是最令人着迷的。”

Kirk耸耸肩，“一报抵一报。我刚开始还以为你只是一个娇生惯养的任性富家子弟。”

Spock的眼中尽是笑意。“我知道，从你跟我说的第一句话我就知道。”

Kirk哼了一声。“这么明显？”不过他也没等Spock的回答，“看来我们终于澄清了彼此之间的误会，又有着同样的目的，不如……庆祝一下如何？”Kirk的唇离Spock的脸侧是那么的近，他稍稍退后，嘴角微微向上勾去，挑战着Spock。后者仅仅挑眉，倾身，侵犯着Kirk所剩无几的私人空间。Kirk一动不动，让Spock掌控着节奏，内心仍有一小部分惊叹于Spock的肆意。或许他并没有他想象中的那样了解瓦肯人。

Kirk退去，在Spock追上来的时候将左手轻放在他胸口，Spock心甘情愿的让Kirk阻止他，命令他。Kirk慢慢向后躺倒，明亮的双眼让Spock继续。

瓦肯人火热坚实的身体覆上了Kirk，单单这感觉就让后者侧头，低声呻吟。Spock的头追了过来，再次擒住Kirk的双唇，将对方拉入一个深吻，同时右手不安分的从Kirk的左臂滑到胸膛，现在正抚摸着人类敏感的侧腰。酥麻的感觉让Kirk收紧了缠在Spock后背的双臂，他一只手滑进Spock的上衣，指甲划过瓦肯人火热的皮肤，后者轻轻嘶了一声，把头埋在Kirk的颈窝，Kirk感觉到对方在用鼻尖轻轻推他，好让他侧头，露出更多的皮肤让Spock品尝。Kirk轻笑，便遂了瓦肯人的愿。他的手不经意的在Spock的背上来回抚摸。他喘息着，嗅着Spock身上淡淡的瓦肯香料的味道。

Kirk呼吸一滞，这瓦肯人从他的肩膀一路舔到他的耳垂，之后他轻轻吻了Kirk耳后柔软的皮肤，“我的。”一声宣誓伴着灼热的气息烙在Kirk的皮肤上，Kirk的手缠进Spock柔软的发丝，将对方拉开。人类看着瓦肯，轻轻一笑。

Kirk猛一使劲，趁着Spock没反应过来就把他压在身下，之后他坐起身来，一只手理了理凌乱的头发，另一只手压着Spock的胸口。Spock挑眉，微微起身，一下又被Kirk推回床上。

“别动。”Kirk看着迷惑的Spock，不怀好意的笑了笑，之后一只手缓缓解开腰带，如同拆礼物一样，蜜色的肌肤若隐若现。Kirk并没有继续，反而缓缓地动了动腰臀，隔靴搔痒的美妙摩擦让他轻咬下唇。Spock在他身下颤抖的吸气，Kirk又重复了同样的动作，瓦肯人的手在床单上收紧。Kirk知道此刻他笑得下流，他停止了一切动作，除了挑逗的脱下上衣。立刻，Spock的手就追了上来，爱抚着每一寸可触及的肌肤，双眸因欲火暗了下去。Kirk继续隔着裤子摩擦着两人的欲望，慢慢俯身，轻吻Spock柔软的双唇，在瓦肯人有机会加深这吻又离开，永远都让彼此渴求。Spock此刻的呻吟听起来带着恼火和急切，有力的手擒住Kirk，不给他机会夺走更多的亲吻。Kirk抵着Spock热切的唇齿微微一笑，加快了下身来回移动的速度。但是这不够，远远不够，他需要更多的刺激，他想要感受到Spock的每一寸身体。Kirk轻轻哼了一声，一只手扳着Spock的肩膀，瓦肯人也猜到了Kirk的心思，将人类拉得更近，翻身——

“唔——？！”

“James！”

嘭！

Kirk两眼直勾勾的盯着天花板，愣是摔得一口气好几次都没提上来。过了半响他才喘上了气，幽幽地骂了一句：“操……”

“的确……”瓦肯人趴在他身上，头埋在Kirk的肩颈处，闷闷地同意着。

现在Kirk躺在硌人的地板上，脚疼屁股疼腰疼后背疼，头倒是不疼，因为Spock眼疾手快在摔下去的时候用手垫着。Kirk感觉他枕着的手动了动，他抬头，让Spock把手抽出去，看着瓦肯人起身，半跪在他的双腿间，缓缓活动着一定被砸麻了的手掌。

Kirk觉得这姿势倒好，可现在他真的不想动弹。他看着Spock，视线不受控的往下面滑去……看来他也没了兴致。

Kirk叹了口气，一条胳膊搭在脸上，遮着眼睛。真他妈丢脸。“Spock，我——”

红色警报的声音突然响起来。“我们正受到攻击！舰长和大副请到舰桥——”广播里，舰桥上值班的家伙焦急地喊着。

Kirk撑起身子，就见Spock偏了偏头，双手已经在整理衣领。Kirk苦笑， _看来只能等到下次了_ 。

“损伤报告！”电梯门还未完全打开，Kirk便朝着舰桥里喊道。

“呃……基本没有，舰长，”回话的人的语气中满是不解，“事实上，对方主动停止了攻击，并且……”

“我收到一个通讯请求，舰长。”能看出同样是风风火火地从自己床上赶到舰桥上、没戴耳环没涂眼影的Uhura这时从操作台上起身，“内容是……”

Kirk看着大屏幕上对方飞船熟悉的形状，抬手打断了Uhura的话：“这么回复他，就说，操你个尖耳朵妖怪，皮痒了找揍是吧？”

“舰长？”Spock挑眉道。

Kirk这才想起来身后站着另外一个瓦肯人。

“咳……当我没说，Uhura……把你收到的通讯请求放到屏幕上。”

于是Sybok堆满胡子的脸出现在众人面前。

“啊，Kirk，我的老朋友——我猜你们的舰上时间是半夜，所以打了个大声点的招呼，你应该不介意吧？”

“瞄准他们的左舷护盾，I档相位炮开火。”Kirk咧嘴笑道，看着屏幕里对方身形也晃了一晃，Sybok似乎是骂了句什么，“嗯，现在我不介意了。”

“T’nar pak sorat y’rani.1”Spock说。

“T’nar jaral.2”Sybok瞪大了眼睛，似乎刚刚意识到Spock的存在，一本正经地回答，随后用瓦肯语急切地说了一长串内容。Spock以同样的语速回应，两人的对话如入无人之境——Kirk用求救的眼神看着Uhura。

Uhura摊摊手：“瓦肯语有太多种方言了。”

Spock和Sybok那边的谈话花了几分钟才告一段落。那之后，Sybok一反常态地变得彬彬有礼起来，虽然只维持了几秒钟——

“感谢您对我弟弟的照顾，Kirk舰长，我致以最诚挚的谢意。”

Kirk用看外星人——好吧虽然他的确是——的眼神看着他。

“今天晚饭后如有空闲，请到我舱房来，舰长。”通讯切断后，Spock转向Kirk，这样说道。

“那是你哥哥，”Kirk说。

“的确。”Spock点头，“今天晚上你——”

“那是你哥哥！”Kirk大声说。

这次Spock没有回答他，也没试图继续“今天晚上”的话题，而只是看着Kirk，眉毛扬起的弧度可以翻译成“你的耳朵用不用找老骨头看看”。

“我把他灌醉了，套出话来，然后绑了他弟弟。那个绿血野人居然没有把我生吞活撕了。”Kirk说。

“他的确用相位炮跟你打招呼来着，”Spock提醒道。

“所以你到底跟他说什么了？”

“今天晚饭后如有空闲，请到我舱房来，届时我会对你详细解释。”Spock说。

当天晚上Kirk和Spock在房间里跟Sybok打了个很长的三重加密视频电话。两个瓦肯人之间交换了大量关于他们几乎倾整个星球之力在暗地里进行的反抗计划的信息，而被获准旁听——名义上是参与讨论，但他很快发现还不了解情况的自己简直就是说什么错什么——的Kirk舰长，也迅速地理解了Spock那句“整个瓦肯都在你身后”的含义，以及这句话的分量有多重。

那天他们讨论到深夜。Sybok似乎还想继续，但是不知为何有的话终究还是没说，Spock祝Sybok生生不息繁荣昌盛，而Sybok并未以经典的“平安长寿3”作出回答。

和平这个词不适合现在的他们——大家心知肚明，这是暴风雨前的宁静，他们所航行的海面之下，怒涛正在蠢蠢欲动。

“James，我得回瓦肯。”通讯结束后Spock这样对他说。

“为什么？”Kirk问道，语气不能说是毫无波澜，但也没有过多的惊讶。

“瓦肯有所行动。Sarek大使被帝国扣留，他原本是整件事的策划者之一——我们需要另一个人推动这计划，另一个人吸引帝国的视线。”

“所以，”Kirk似乎还在消化这话里的信息，结果却问出了一个看似不相干的问题，“你当时究竟为什么从家跑出来？”

“Sybok是个海盗。”Spock说，“即便Sarek极力反对，但我想这不是把他排除在计划之外的理由。这是整个瓦肯的事业。”

于是Kirk脸上绽开了笑容——

“现在它也是海盗们的事业了。”

Spock看起来很高兴，但是Kirk能感觉到有什么不对。“怎么了？”

“Sybok是在今天，在舰桥上通讯时将此事告知我的。”Spock并没有看着Kirk，“计划不能被打乱，我必须尽快返回。”

Kirk能感觉到自己的下颚绷紧，他强迫自己放松。“什么时候。”

“明天1100时刻，Sybok会派穿梭艇亲自来接我，然后我们一起返回瓦肯。”

“他妈的Sybok！他以为这是他的船吗！都不和我商量一下，还想给我发号施令！”震惊和愤怒之后，还有十个多小时Spock就会离开的事实渐渐沉淀了下来。这让Kirk有些难以呼吸。如果他们的革命想要成功，这便是第一步。Kirk必须放手。

太快了。看来他还是要失去Spock了。

“James。”他的名字被叹息着说出，Kirk突然间感到急躁不堪。他不想再浪费时间了，他要拥有Spock，记住他，也要让Spock永远不会遗忘他——至少在他还有机会的时候。

没等Spock继续，Kirk走上前，一把将Spock拉进一个深吻，毫不在乎什么技巧，姿势，他所想要的只有铭记——Spock的薄唇的形状，他的味道，他的温度，他舌尖每一个细小的动作，他发出的每一丝细小的声音。

他只有这些了。

或许。

Kirk粗重的喘着气，一手拽着Spock的领子，另一只手将对方的头微微压下，两人额头相抵。Spock右手并起的食指和中指在Kirk脸侧缓缓滑下，最后轻抚Kirk的下唇。Kirk叹了口气，吻着瓦肯人的手指。Spock另一只手也从Kirk的腰间离开，抚摸着Kirk的脸颊，不经意的擦过融合点。短暂的精神相触让两人呼吸一滞。

“跟我链接。”Kirk贴着Spock的嘴唇低语，立刻感觉到对方身体迅速僵住。

“James，不——”

“别跟我说你不想要。”Kirk顿了顿，离远了点好能看着Spock的双眼，“别骗我。”

Spock的手慢慢从Kirk双颊滑下，落在肩膀上，隔着衣服Kirk感觉到热度渗了进来。“你不了解你在要求什么。你并不只想要一个传递情报更迅速的方式，你——”

“我想要一切。是的，Spock，我想要你的情报，我想要你的感觉，你的思想，你的灵魂。”Kirk在Spock深棕色的双眸中搜索着拒绝，“我想要你永远不会离开我。”

Kirk只看到了震惊。

他轻轻一笑，“在我当上企业号的舰长之前我曾在帝国的情报部门服役，后来……又有了Sybok这个经常跟我抢生意的家伙，我当然得费点心思多了解瓦肯了。”

Spock的眼神温暖又悲伤，“那你一定链接伴侣一方死亡后，另一方也无法幸存。”

“我不在乎——”Kirk的冲动不禁吓到了Spock还有他自己。他从未想过自己会说出这句话。他的船员，企业号，这场革命，未来的联邦，如果Spock死了……如果Kirk自己活着，完成这一切，又怎样。在他们计划的未来中从来都是两个人，孑然一身，Kirk看不到任何意义。或许当他被Spock说服的那一刻，当他开始这一切——革命——都是为了Spock，或者是他那个幼稚和倔强的梦想。Kirk不希望到最后，唯一分享他那或许冲动胆识的人却不在了。他再次开口时更加坚定，“我不在乎。”

Spock叹了口气，以瓦肯的方式吻着他的脸。“我会与你链接，但不是那么深层的——”

“Spock——”

“耐心些，James，那要等到……这一切都结束后。”

_如果我们没有死在这场战争中。_

Kirk嘴角微微勾起，他低头，看着攥着Spock衣领的手慢慢松开,顺着柔滑的布料向下探去。Kirk把视线转回到了Spock身上，倾身，用舌尖舔过Spock的下唇，同时手上一刻不停的解着Spock的腰带。Spock默许Kirk将外袍从他肩膀滑下，默许Kirk唇舌的侵犯，默许Kirk的欲望，爱，和那一点点的绝望从他们每一处肌肤相亲的地方传递过来。

莫名的Kirk觉得鼻子有点酸，一瞬间无数思绪和冲动又涌了上来。不，不要是现在，Kirk皱眉，之后勾着Spock的脖子，将对方拉得更近，把更多的激情注入这个吻。

如同摔碎在墙上的酒杯一般决绝，Spock以同样的热切回复着Kirk。他们撕扯着彼此的衣服，跌跌撞撞向床边走去。Spock摔坐在床上，脱下长裤的双手微微颤抖。Kirk目不转睛的盯着Spock，同时费了点劲把他的靴子踹掉。他看着已经一丝不挂的瓦肯人向后躺去，正在解开裤子的Kirk用掌跟压了压自己的欲望，轻轻呻吟。这一回他是撑不了多久了。

踢开自己的衣物，Kirk爬上床，跪坐在Spock分开的双腿间。他的手摸着瓦肯人的足弓，之后停在小腿处，徘徊不动。Kirk抬头，对上Spock热切坚定地视线，突如其来的情感几乎让他哽咽。“我爱你，Spock。”

“我亦珍视你，James。”Spock叹息着说出，他的眼神爱抚着Kirk，后者勾了勾嘴角，弯下腰，从瓦肯人柔软的大腿内侧一直吻到了敏感的腹股沟。Kirk看见在浓密的黑色毛发间，瓦肯人带着双脊的阴茎跳了一下。Kirk满意的哼了一声，从火热坚硬的阴茎根部一下舔到头部，听见来自瓦肯人的一声压抑的呻吟。

按照原本的计划Kirk并不打算这么急切，可他现在抑制不住的想用嘴唇，双手，身体的每一部分记住Spock——他的热度，他的气味，他的呻吟，他的一切。他要把所有的都刻在脑海里。他不愿等待。

Kirk现在吞吐着Spock的阴茎，Spock醉人的气息包围着他的感官。Kirk轻声呻吟，震动让Spock在Kirk发丝中的手收紧。Kirk的一只手偷偷滑到瓦肯人的后腰，花了一点点时间，在Spock反应过来之前摸到了那两个小小的突起。突如其来的快感让Spock猛地抬起了腰，阴茎粗暴的顶到了Kirk的喉咙。Kirk的节奏乱了一瞬，但随即他便将他的爱人压下，再次用他的唇舌为Spock带来欢愉。

突然Kirk被拉起，只听得Spock一句“够了。”他便被瓦肯人的双唇侵袭。他们深情地吻着，Kirk的阴茎蹭着Spock的大腿，这时人类才注意到自己已经有多硬。Kirk呻吟着，手向下探去，但又怕仅仅一下触碰就会让自己缴械投降，他的手最终落在Spock的腰间。

Spock轻柔的改变二人的姿势，将Kirk压在身下，一只手刺激着Kirk敏感的乳头，另一只手向下探去，在Kirk会阴处来回摩擦。Kirk呻吟着将腿分的更开，一只手在床头柜子的抽屉里胡乱翻着，片刻后拿出了一管润滑剂。“快，快点，”Kirk嘟哝着，把润滑剂往Spock的手里塞，“你难道是想让我自己来吗？”Kirk感觉到Spock的呼吸一滞，之后瓦肯人缓缓起身，跪坐在Kirk分开的双腿间。

“我的确曾有此意，”Spock说着，往手上挤了很多油膏，“但是这可以留到……下次。”

下次……Kirk正想说些什么，但瓦肯人润滑过的在他入口处徘徊的手指让他一口气堵在胸口。Spock吻着Kirk的大腿，“放松。”他说。

Kirk试着这么做了，但当一根手指进来的时候依旧有些紧张，毕竟，他也有一段时间没这么做过了。但是他现在只想Spock进来，只想Spock和他链接，那些伴随急切而来的灼烧的痛感——并非难以承受。Kirk动了动臀部，向下迎着Spock的手指，可是瓦肯人有着自己的注意，不疾不徐的动作让Kirk恼火。

“Spock，你他妈，给我快点——”瓦肯人的手指轻轻擦过Kirk的前列腺，如此突然的快感瞬间让Kirk忘了下半句话。这时Spock才慢慢加进了第二根手指。Kirk喘着粗气向下看去，Spock的阴茎看起来那么硬，前液已经顺着柱身滑了下来，可他手上的动作还是那么慢……Kirk哼了一声，手探下去，贴着Spock的手也挤了一跟手指进去。灼烧的疼痛让Kirk倒吸一口冷气，可他手上的动作并未停下。这景象让Spock也呻吟着，他咬着Kirk大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，Kirk确定这里一定会留下痕迹。

“James……”

“是的，Spock，进来。”

瓦肯人此刻选择了服从，Kirk迫不及待的将他拉得更近。Spock的阴茎压迫着Kirk的入口，与此同时瓦肯人的手也找到了Kirk的融合点。“可以吗？”如此近距离的看着Spock温暖的棕色双眼，Kirk沉醉于已然外露的情感，他的手不由自主的轻抚着Spock的脸颊。“你不需要再问了，我不会改主意的……”

突然间脑中喧嚣的感情，来自另一个星球的灵魂，让Kirk发出无声的喊叫。压迫感更加强烈，但Kirk已经分不出来究竟是自己挤压着Spock的入口，还是瓦肯人的阴茎慢慢进入Kirk的身体，不愿伤他分毫。

Kirk睁开他不知何时紧闭的双眼，看着Spock在他上方缓缓律动。他实验性的动了动自己的臀部，迎合着Spock，无声的请求他给予更多。Spock遵从了，身体上和精神上。

双倍的快感如同一场海啸，Kirk有过瞬间的惊恐——不知自己能否在灭顶的极乐中存活。可是Spock在他身边，在混乱中坚定守护。Kirk看着Spock，肉体精神两者皆有。

Kirk感觉到Spock加快节奏，他的阴茎也在两人下身的摩擦中愈发敏感，他无法控制的呻吟着。精神里，海啸的巨浪缓缓逼近，阴影逐渐笼罩Kirk和他身边的Spock。他们四目相对，毫无畏惧，在精神的海浪将他们吞噬时，Kirk倾身，将Spock拉入一个深吻。

他们合二为一，没有什么能将彼此分离。

_Spock_ _？_

“是的，James？”在浴室整理上衣的Spock对着镜子挑了挑眉，然后感觉到舰长的坏笑从链接里传了过来。

_没什么，就是试试。_

Spock听到Kirk打了一个大大的哈欠——这不奇怪，昨天晚上两人都没有怎么睡觉。他轻轻勾了勾嘴角，反手带上门，径直过去给坐在床边穿靴子的Kirk送上一个深吻。Kirk低声呻吟着，快乐源源不断的流进Spock的精神。

最后是Kirk先打破了这个吻。他把他的链接伴侣推开，精神中的快乐突然被忧伤冲淡。“你先走，”Kirk低语，“我随后就到。”他握住Spock的手，之后轻吻着瓦肯人的指尖。Spock突然感觉胸口沉沉的，每一次呼吸都如此费力。他回握着Kirk的手,“如果你不愿意我便不回瓦肯”这句话差点脱口而出。但Spock清楚这只是句谎言，无用的安慰。踏上这条不归路时他们就已经知道，一切都可以被牺牲。

Spock抑制住再次亲吻他的人类的冲动，点了点头。二人的注视稍稍比平时长了一些，之后Spock毅然决然的转身，走出了Kirk的舱房。

Sybok这回竟然比约定时间早到了快半个小时，如此心切让Kirk恨得真想一刀一刀把他剐了，这导致在走向Sybok派来的穿梭机但路上Spock花了不少时间通过链接来安抚他的人类。

门打开时，Kirk挂上了他最欠揍的笑，但立刻发现这并不必须——“Kirk！虽然上回Spock说你待他还好但要是我发现你敢虐待我弟弟你等着我——”Sybok的话戛然而止，被眼前这一幕惊得瞠目结舌：

Spock举起左手，食指和中指并拢，Kirk的坏笑柔化成了一个微笑，以瓦肯的方式迎上这个吻。Spock动了动手指，慢慢下滑直到手腕，之后又向上抚去，有些酥痒的感觉几乎让Kirk气息不稳。他不清楚这个动作对于瓦肯人来说是什么含义，但余光中Sybok渐渐变绿的脸让Kirk心中有了个大概的答案。

_下流的瓦肯人。_

Spock依旧面无表情，但是一丝窃喜偷偷溜进了Kirk的意识。

依依不舍的结束了这个吻，Spock转身向Sybok走去，右手摆出了ta'al，“生生不息，繁荣昌盛，Sybok。”Kirk揶揄的看着Sybok，后者看来依旧处于震惊中，心不在焉的回了Spock一个ta'al。突然，这瓦肯海盗又看向Kirk，再开口语气非常戏谑：“Spock，那你有没有跟Kirk舰长谈过，pon f——”

“Sybok！”

Kirk将自己的疑惑传递给Spock，但更让他疑惑的是他从Spock那里没有得到任何反应。Sybok笑着拍了拍Spock的肩膀，之后向Kirk走来。

“看起来我们以后的关系会变得……更加亲密。”Sybok的笑此刻多了些严肃，“虽然是你绑架Spock在先，但看来他过得还不错，他很……快乐。为了这点我要感谢你，Kirk。”

Kirk小小的微笑，“我的荣幸。”看似其轻描淡写的回复此时包含了Kirk真诚的谢意。Sybok点了点头。

“走吧，Spock，这么多年没见没想到你变得这么……”Sybok喋喋不休的独白被穿梭机挡住。Spock在进去前最后一次深深凝望着Kirk。人类轻轻点了点头，Spock也微微颔首，之后走了进去，穿梭机的门最终关闭。

Kirk在舰桥的屏幕上注视着穿梭机回到Sybok的飞船。几分钟后，瓦肯飞船进入曲速，目之所及只剩一片黑暗。Kirk环顾四周，迎着船员的注视，听着企业号引擎轻柔的嗡鸣声，之后坐进舰长椅，如同自己初为企业号舰长之时那般。

“Sulu先生，起航。”

完

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. T’nar pak sorat y’rani：正式见面问候语  
> 2\. T’nar jaral：正式回复  
> 3\. sochya eh dif/peace and long life：平安长寿


End file.
